Transparent conductors are widely used in the flat-panel display industry to form electrodes that are used to electrically switch light-emitting or light-transmitting properties of a display pixel, for example in liquid crystal or organic light-emitting diode displays. Transparent conductive electrodes are also used in touch screens in conjunction with displays. In such applications, the transparency and conductivity of the transparent electrodes are important attributes. In general, it is desired that transparent conductors have a high transparency (for example, greater than 90% in the visible spectrum) and a low electrical resistivity (for example, less than 10 ohms/square).
Transparent conductive metal oxides are well known in the display and touch-screen industries and have a number of disadvantages, including limited transparency and conductivity and a tendency to crack under mechanical or environmental stress. Typical prior-art conductive electrode materials include conductive metal oxides such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or very thin layers of metal, for example silver or aluminum or metal alloys including silver or aluminum. These materials are coated, for example, by sputtering or vapor deposition, and are patterned on display or touch-screen substrates, such as glass. For example, the use of transparent conductive oxides to form arrays of touch sensors on one side of a substrate is taught in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0099805 entitled “Method of Fabricating Capacitive Touch-Screen Panel”.
Transparent conductive metal oxides are increasingly expensive and relatively costly to deposit and pattern. Moreover, the substrate materials are limited by the electrode material deposition process (such as sputtering) and the current-carrying capacity of such electrodes is limited, thereby limiting the amount of power that is supplied to the pixel elements and the size of touch screens that employ such electrodes. Although thicker layers of metal oxides or metals increase conductivity, they also reduce the transparency of the electrodes.
Transparent electrodes including very fine patterns of conductive elements, such as metal wires or conductive traces are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0007011 teaches a capacitive touch screen with a mesh electrode, as do U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0026664, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0328248, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, fine conductor patterns are made by one of several processes, including laser-cured masking, inkjet printing, gravure printing, micro-replication, and micro-contact printing. In particular, micro-replication is used to form micro-conductors formed in micro-replicated channels. The transparent micro-wire electrodes include micro-wires between 0.5μ and 4μ wide and a transparency of between approximately 86% and 96%.
Conductive micro-wires are formed in micro-channels embossed in a substrate, for example as taught in CN102063951, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As discussed in CN102063951, a pattern of micro-channels are formed in a substrate using an embossing technique. Embossing methods are generally known in the prior art and typically include coating a curable liquid, such as a polymer, onto a rigid substrate. A pattern of micro-channels is embossed (impressed) onto the polymer layer by a master having an inverted pattern of structures formed on its surface. The polymer is then cured. A conductive ink is coated over the substrate and into the micro-channels, the excess conductive ink between micro-channels is removed, for example by mechanical buffing, patterned chemical electrolysis, or patterned chemical corrosion. The conductive ink in the micro-channels is cured, for example by heating. In an alternative method described in CN102063951, a photosensitive layer, chemical plating, or sputtering is used to pattern conductors, for example using patterned radiation exposure or physical masks. Unwanted material (such as photosensitive resist) is removed, followed by electro-deposition of metallic ions in a bath.
Capacitive touch screen devices are constructed by locating electrodes on either side of a dielectric layer. Referring to FIG. 18, a prior-art display and touch-screen apparatus 100 includes a display 110 with a corresponding touch screen 120 mounted with the display 110 so that information displayed on the display 110 can be viewed through the touch screen 120. Graphic elements displayed on the display 110 are selected, indicated, or manipulated by touching a corresponding location on the touch screen 120. The touch screen 120 includes a first transparent substrate 122 with first transparent electrodes 130 formed in the x dimension on the first transparent substrate 122 and a second transparent substrate 126 with second transparent electrodes 132 formed in the y dimension facing the x-dimension first transparent electrodes 130 on the second transparent substrate 126. A dielectric layer 124 is located between the first and second transparent substrates 122, 126 and first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132. Touch pad areas 128 are formed by the overlap of the first transparent electrodes 130 and the second transparent electrodes 132. When a voltage is applied across the first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132, electric fields are formed between that are measurable to detect changes in capacitance due to the presence of a touch element, such as a finger or stylus.
A display controller 142 connected through electrical buss connections 136 controls the display 110 in cooperation with a touch-screen controller 140. The touch-screen controller 140 is connected through electrical buss connections 136 and wires 134 and controls the touch screen 120. The touch-screen controller 140 detects touches on the touch screen 120 by sequentially electrically energizing and testing the x-dimension first and y-dimension second transparent electrodes 130, 132.
Referring to FIG. 19, in another prior-art embodiment, the rectangular first and second transparent electrodes 130, 132 that include micro-wires 150 are arranged orthogonally in a micro-pattern 156 on first and second transparent substrates 122, 126 with intervening dielectric layer 124, forming touch screen 120 which, in combination with the display 110 forms the touch screen 120 and display apparatus 100 (FIG. 18).
As is known in the prior art, electromagnetic interference from the display 110 can interfere with the operation of the touch-screen 120. This problem can be ameliorated by providing a ground plane between the touch screen 120 and display 110. However, such a structure undesirably increases the thickness and decreases the transparency of the display and touch screen apparatus 100.
Alternatively, it has been recognized that shielding can be achieved by controlling the relative width of the driver and sense electrodes. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,920,129 discloses a multi-touch capacitive touch-sensor panel created using a substrate with column and row traces formed on either side of the substrate. To shield the column (sense) traces from the effects of capacitive coupling from a modulated Vcom layer in an adjacent liquid crystal display (LCD) or any source of capacitive coupling, the row traces were widened to shield the column traces, and the row (driver) traces were placed closer to the LCD. In particular, the rows can be widened so that there is spacing of about 30 microns between adjacent row traces. In this manner, the row traces can serve the dual functions of driving the touch sensor panel, and also the function of shielding the more sensitive column (sense) traces from the effects of capacitive coupling.
Shielding has also been achieved by using metal micro-wire sensor electrodes in combination with transparent conductive driver electrodes. For example U.S. Pat. No. 8,279,187 discloses a multi-layer touch panel having an upper electrode layer having a plurality of composite electrodes including a plurality of metal or metal alloy micro-wire conductors having a cross-sectional dimension of less than 10 microns, a lower electrode layer having a plurality of (patterned) indium oxide-based electrodes, the upper electrodes and lower electrodes defining an electrode matrix having nodes where the upper and lower electrodes cross over. The upper electrode layer is disposed between the first layer and the lower electrode layer and a dielectric layer is disposed between the upper electrode layer and the lower electrode layer. As noted above, it is difficult, expensive, or impossible to meet conductivity requirements for larger touch-screens using patterned indium tin oxide electrodes.